1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording apparatus which has a nozzle that discharges ink as droplets is known in the related art. In order to obtain a desired image using such an ink jet recording apparatus, various types of inks are used. For example, JP-A-2009-137124 discloses a white ink which contains a white pigment, and a resin ink which contains a resin and does not contain a color material. It is also disclosed that a white image with excellent abrasion resistance can be obtained using these inks.
Here, in addition to a case in which glitter inks containing the white ink or a glitter pigment (for example, an aluminum pigment) are used individually to form an image, there are is also a case in which the glitter ink is used in the formation of an image for the background of a color image (that is, the undercoat layer of the color image). For example, the white ink is used in the formation of a white shielding layer for lowering the permeability of the color image when a color image is recorded onto a recording medium such as a transparent sheet. In addition, the glitter ink is used in the formation of the undercoat layer when it is desirable to impart a metallic appearance to the color image.
By forming a background image in this manner, it is possible to improve the color development of the color image recorded thereon, and to impart a particular color tone.
When forming a color image onto a background image, the fixing properties of the color image may be insufficient, and the fixing properties of the regions of the background image on which the color image is not formed may be insufficient. In order to suppress such reductions in the fixing properties of the image, it is conceivable to employ a method in which, for example, the color image and the background image are coated with a resin ink, or, in which each of the inks and the resin ink are used together.
However, there is a case in which, even when an improvement in the fixing properties of the image is obtained using a resin ink, the drying properties of the image are reduced due to a component contained in the ink for forming the background image (hereinafter, also referred to as the “background ink”) or the ink for forming the color image (hereinafter, also referred to as the “color ink”), and sufficient fixing properties may not be obtained.
In addition, when the resin ink is used, the amount of water or volatile components (for example, an organic solvent) originating from the ink of the recording medium increases, therefore there is a case in which the drying properties of the image recorded on the recording medium are remarkably reduced.